Brushes, scrapers and the like are implements for aiding in the sweeping of dirt, scraping of surfaces and the laying on of liquids in thin layers such as painting. Their handles have merely been gripping surfaces usually designed for ease in holding but without much thought to eliminating fatigue or utilizing the arm of the user more effectively in the brushing, scraping or painting action.